Condom Shopping
by Lady Mari-chan
Summary: Ryoma goes shopping for "supplies". Pairing Momo and Ryoma. Nothing explicit, I don't write smut. A nice slice of life off the courts. All characters aged up to legal age.


Condom Shopping  
A PoT fanfic  
By Mari-chan  
September 2004  
  
Pairings: Momo and Ryoma  
Warning: None.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis / Tennis No Ojiisama, If I did, I could quit a few jobs.  
Summary: Ryoma goes shopping. Loosly based on an event that really happened in all places...Wal Mart.  
  
The store was crowded even at this time of the evening. Ryoma pushed the silver cart through the aisle as he scanned the list Momo had given him. At 18, Ryoma had finally gotten his growth spurt and stood almost as tall as Momo. With college beginning for him in a few days, Ryoma and Momo had decided to rent an apartment off campus. This allowed them to share the rent and to share each other without having to skirt the others in their lives. Momo had to watch his younger sisters, so he sent Ryoma to the store with a list of essentials.  
  
Ryoma scanned the list. He had the cleaning supplies, the new towels and washcloths. He smiled at the cute drawings Momo had placed next to certain items. His eyes stopped over an item in particular and he stared. He blinked and looked away for a moment. Looking back, he sighed and swallowed.  
  
"Condoms?" he said quietly. "Great."  
  
He looked around the store and headed to the pharmacy section. Up and down the aisles he went passing hair care products, deodorants, soaps and feminine supplies. He walked every aisle that he thought they would be in but still no condoms. Finally, he gave in to his pride and stopped at the pick up counter where a lady was counting cash. He leaned into the counter area and cleared his throat.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where can I find condoms?"  
  
The lady smiled. "That aisle over there." She said pointing to Ryoma's right.  
  
"Thanks," Ryoma said with a slight blush. "Good to practice safe sex."  
  
The lady smiled again and Ryoma moved the cart in the direction of the aisle. He turned in and looked to his right. There they were, rows and rows of condoms. Down the aisle an elderly man was looking in the area next to Ryoma.  
  
"If I'm in your way, let me know." Ryoma said moving his cart to the side.  
  
"No, no problem, I can't find what I'm looking for anyway."  
  
Ryoma smiled and tried to look at all the condoms without looking at them. The man walked past and out of the aisle. Ryoma exhaled and moved closer. He was about to reach for a box when the man reappeared.  
  
"No, I can't find it, why do you think I asked," he told the lady with him.  
  
Ryoma looked up at the man. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Magnesium Citrate. It's in a green bottle."  
  
Ryoma looked in the direction of the man, at the lower shelves and he bent down to read the labels. The bottle in question was two slots away.  
  
"Here it is," he said picking it up and handing it over.  
  
The man straightened up and took the bottle from Ryoma's hand.  
  
"Thank you," he said looking at Ryoma. "Don't I know you?"  
  
"No sir, I'm new to the area."  
  
"Did you find it?" the woman asked.  
  
"No, he did," the man replied motioning to Ryoma.  
  
"Sometimes two pairs of eyes are better than one," Ryoma offered.  
  
The man smiled. "Sometimes having a brain helps. Thanks again."  
  
The man left leaving Ryoma to the condoms. He looked, and looked and...  
  
"I have no idea," he said.  
  
One box said, more pleasure, one was classic. 'Classic? It's a condom not a car.' One was a 36 pack of assorted flavors, textures, and colors. Ryoma snorted at that. But he still had no idea of which to get.  
  
"What the?" he muttered to himself.  
  
Soon he found the seat area of the cart covered with different boxes. Trojans, Lifestyles; so many brands. In the end he did the one thing he didn't want to do. He saw the woman who had helped him earlier.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
She looked up. "Yes?"  
  
"Um, which one is better, I mean, is there a difference?" Ryoma babbled on, not even aware that he was talking. "I mean, this is something he does, not me. I have no idea. I just help to put them on, I ah..." he blushed.  
  
The lady took the boxes and went to the pharmacist. She looked at the boxes and began to talk.  
  
"This ones for more sensitive people, or those who have allergies. This one is with lubricant, this one without, this is assorted for fun."  
  
Ryoma's mind was swimming. "But which is better, or are they all the same?"  
  
"They're basically all the same."  
  
"Great, thanks." Ryoma threw the box closest to his hand into the cart and turned to leave. Now he just had to get out of the store and back home. He was going to give Momo a piece of his mind when he saw him; he was never ever going to buy condoms for Momo again.  
  
Ryoma stood in line and felt like everyone was looking at him. He pushed the box under the towels. He was right of course, a few people were looking at him as some recognized the tennis player and were enjoying the sight of a celebrity shopping. Ryoma figured the longer hair gave him away.  
  
He was almost free. The person in front of him was leaving. He placed the items on the counter and the lady at the register began to pull the items over the scanner. She moved the towels and the box came into view. Picking the box up she scanned it and the screen beeped.  
  
"ID please."  
  
Ryoma blanched and quickly pulled out his wallet. He opened the wallet and removed the card.  
  
She looked at the card and then to Ryoma. "You are 18; you looked young. Thanks."  
  
Ryoma smiled and placed the card back. He paid the lady and grabbed the bags, hightailing it out of the store and fighting the blush that had lit his cheeks.  
  
Later that evening he sat on the sofa next to Momo while Momo looked at the box.  
  
"Lifestyles? Special shape for mutual pleasure."  
  
"It was the first one I grabbed." Ryoma said as the blush came back. "Next time, get them yourself."  
  
Momo smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Thanks Ryoma."  
  
"Chii."  
  
Ryoma watched as Momo opened the box and removed a few. He turned to Ryoma and Ryoma noticed the gleam in his eye.  
  
Momo placed his arms around Ryoma and pulled him closer. "Let's see how these are," he purred.  
  
Ryoma smiled as Momo released him and stood up. He took the hand that Momo extended and stood up. With a smile Momo led them to the bedroom. He pulled Ryoma to him once again and leaned in to capture his lips, as he closed the door behind them.  
  
The next morning, Ryoma awoke to the usual, Momo draped all over him. He rolled out of Momo's embrace and put his feet down, right into a pile of condom wrappers.  
  
"I am not going back to the store," he whispered, turning to look at Momo, who was sleeping soundly with a smile on his face. "At least not alone."  
  
Ryoma sighed and decided to lie back down. He lifted Momo's arm and snuggled back in against him. Momo shifted and moaned, settling back into sleep. Ryoma smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
Owari  
  
Author's note:  
No, I don't think you have to show ID to buy condoms, it was just another way for me to make Ryoma Blush.


End file.
